


Adora Meets Applesauce & MeowMeow

by a_poetic_sheep



Series: She-ra Sheepverse [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_sheep/pseuds/a_poetic_sheep
Summary: It’s late, summaries are dumb. This is related to my chatfic work, first chapter takes place after chapter 9 of the chatfic. Adora meets the cats
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra Sheepverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Adora Meets Applesauce & MeowMeow

**Furry:** ok so i got 2 cats

**Swordlesbian:** of course you did

Adora met Catra (and Applesauce and MeowMeow) at the top of the elevator and immediately took the crates. Catra put up a fight, but not really because they were actually really heavy. Catra fiddled with her keys and opened the door, and then immediately let the cats loose into the apartment.

“Hey, Adora, you’re allowed to have cats, right?” Catra collapsed onto the couch. MeowMeow jumped up next to her and sniffed her.

“Huh? Yeah.” Adora picked up Applesauce, who was trying to jump into the kitchen sink, and brought her to the couch. Applesauce resisted for a second and then decided that being held by a warm, seemingly friendly creature probably wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “Oh, I just realized — we need litter boxes.”

“Don’t worry, I got all of that stuff.” Catra took off her impossibly big backpack and started pulling items out of it. “Cat food, cat treats, cat tags, cat collars and leashes, in case they decide they want to be dogs…”

“Does that actually happen?”

“Hey.” Catra stared at Adora with a serious look on her face. “Trans-dogs are perfectly valid.”

“Never said they weren’t.” Applesauce was now asleep on Adora’s lap. “So. What’s the deal with your landlady?”

“Ughhhh.” Catra leaned back into the couch. “A bunch of bullshit. She’s gonna jack up the already outrageously high prices cause of the cats, which aren’t even going to be here in a few weeks, and until I sort it out with her I can’t even go back into the apartment, even without the cats.”

“Fuck her,” Adora said.

“Fuck her,” Catra agreed. “Not literally though, she’s like 50.”

“CATRA!” Adora threw a pillow at Catra. “That’s wildly inappropriate.”

“It’s not like the cats can hear.”

They both looked at the cats. MeowMeow stared back at them. Applesauce continued dozing.

“I gotta say, these guys are growing on me,” Adora said. “They’re so fuzzy!”

“That’s why I chose these two. They’re cuddly and have no issues. Mostly.”

“Catra.” Adora sighed. “What do you mean, mostly?”

“Well, they’re terrified of the night,” Catra said. “So, they’ll be snuggling with us.”

“Goddamnit. I’m gonna buy a bigger bed tomorrow. Something that can fit both of us and these furballs.”

“Is it worth it? I mean, the shelter will probably open up in a week or two…”

“Catra.” Adora glared. “You know as well as I do that neither of us are going to be able to give up these cats.”

“Yeah, I thought you would say that.” Catra grinned. “But if I had, it would have scared you off. Are you ready for your new life as a catmom?”

“No. You’re the catmom. I’m the cat aunt.”

“Whatever you say.”


End file.
